Gift cards are digital asset which has value associated with a single entity. Gift cards are prone to fraud, digital gift cards are not portable from one digital wallet to another, and interfaces to digital gift card host systems is highly fragmented. One goal of this disclosure, for example, is to provide a standard, secure, and portable way to mint, issue, transfer, and redeem digital gift cards.